<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Eye For An Eye by NintendoGal55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363952">An Eye For An Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55'>NintendoGal55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Want My Dead Boyfriend Back [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Companion Piece, Duel Monsters, Dueling, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, Post-Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Thiefshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving to Domino City, Marik Ishtar seeks out Seto Kaiba for a little deal they could make in regards to achieving what they both want.</p><p>Companion piece to "Take It Or Leave It"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Want My Dead Boyfriend Back [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Eye For An Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, everyone! I had the idea to piece out exactly what happened before the events that came about in "Take It Or Leave It"! For anyone who hasn't read that yet, it's not entirely required, as this is more of a prequel to that one. However, if you did read it, then this story can fill in a few blanks! ;)</p><p>Also, guys, do NOT expect written out card games from me!! If I do it, there's a special reason! But my goodness it's exhausting to write since I have little to no idea what I'm doing! I had to consult a friend of mine, who's an expert on Duel Monsters! I wrote out extensive notes and how the duel plays out in detail! It took me forever! Not fun! So guys, if in future stories I skim over dueling details, PLEASE don't hold it against me. It's just exhausting to do and I don't like working that way. I do indeed have plans in the future involving duels, but be patient if they're not fully detailed, please.</p><p>I only endured because I was inspired and you'll see why. I thought it'd be fun if they dueled! </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blimp flew high in the sky, looming over the city below like a threatening storm cloud. All in spite of it being a sunny day with a few ordinary clouds floating about. Even the wind turbulence at this height, thousands of feet above the ground, didn't affect anything. The views were incredible; a combination of the expansive city, the water along the harbour, and distant greens just barely visible.</p><p>Although he felt calm in this moment, taking in the sights, Marik felt the anticipation building in his gut. He stood at the top of the blimp within a dueling arena, just like it had been back during Battle City. Even before his dark half took over, he'd spent a lot of time up on this blimp, usually on the sidelines, coming off as an innocent bystander. All while mentally communicating with his partner or his brother.</p><p>Hearing footsteps, Marik turned around. He was at the far end of the platform and would be able to see his opponent approaching. Within seconds, as if emerging from shadows, his opponent walked out to the opposite end of the platform.</p><p>Marik's breath hitched and his mind swam the minute he set eyes on his partner. Bakura stood at the other end, his long black trench coat billowing in the wind along with his snow white hair. Just as captivating and <em>beautiful</em>. He looked the exact same as the last time Marik had seen him. Before their time together was tragically cut short.</p><p>All coupled with Bakura's trademark smirk gracing his countenance.</p><p>“Hello, Marik. It's been a long time.” Bakura purred, his dark eyes gleaming.</p><p>Gods, that voice. The unforgettable, dark voice that he heard in his dreams and memories. That husky tone and unmistakable accent reached his ears, further rendering him weak.</p><p>But Marik stood strong, facing his partner and returning the smirk in kind. “You're right, Bakura. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this.”</p><p>“Oh, I think I know. After all, so have I.” Bakura gave a dark chuckle, his smirk widening.</p><p>Marik grinned and held out his arm, which brandished the new Kaibacorp state of the art duel disk system as he produced his deck and slipped it into the appropriate slot swiftly. The sleek device then folded out the card zones and lit up.</p><p>“I was hoping you'd say that. What do you say we have a duel? No shadow games or danger of losing either of our bodies this time. Just a friendly duel between <em>old friends</em>.” Marik suggested as he preened.</p><p>In response, Bakura chuckled and pulled out a deck from his jeans pocket. The original model duel disk appeared on his left arm, clicking into place and lighting up as he swiftly slid his deck into the slot. Holograms displaying their names and 8000 life points each appeared on either side of them. Marik noted that Bakura was using Ryou's full name as well, which he supposed made sense, considering where he used to be.</p><p>“I thought you'd never ask.” Bakura said airily as he drew the appropriate amount of cards. “I'll even be generous and allow you to make the first move.”</p><p>“Charitable as always, I see.” Marik said with sarcasm as he drew cards as well. He glanced at his hand briefly before selecting a card and placing it onto the monster card zone. “In that case, I'll summon Gravekeeper's Heretic in attack mode!”</p><p>He then slipped a card into the magic/trap card slot and the hologram appeared face down.</p><p>“I'll place this card face down and end my turn.”</p><p>“Very well, then. My turn!” Bakura declared as he drew a card and briefly glanced at it before slipping it into a magic/trap card slot. “I'll activate Polymerization in order to fuse two of my monsters, Headless Knight and Earl of Demise together!”</p><p>The magic card in question appeared and a newly fused monster replaced the other two on the field.</p><p>“But since I can't attack after summoning, that means you're fortunate this time.” Bakura shrugged in a helpless manner, but the devious smirk on his face conveyed otherwise. He set a card face down as well. “I'll just place this card face down to end my turn. Your move, Marik.”</p><p>Marik chuckled as he drew a card and placed it into his hand. “I get the feeling I know where you're going with all this.”</p><p>“You know me too well.” Bakura said airily, tilting his head slightly and licking his lips.</p><p>Gods, it was taking all of his control not to fall too deep into their conversation. It felt as though no time had passed, as he'd thought it would somehow. Marik kept himself in check, no matter how much his heart was swelling from the familiarity.</p><p>“More than you realize.” Marik purred, winking at him as he activated his face down card. “I activate Double Summon so that I can summon both Gravekeeper's Headman and Descendant!”</p><p>He practically slapped the two cards in question onto the duel disk and both monsters appeared on the field. Then Gravekeeper's Headman disappeared,</p><p>“Now I'll sacrifice my Headman to active Gravekeeper Descendant's special effect!” Marik slipped the card in question into the graveyard slot. “It allows me to target one monster on your side and destroy it!”</p><p>Gravekeeper's Descendant lunged forward toward and attacked the Duke of Demise, which cried out and the card disappeared. Bakura let out an irritated growl, but otherwise didn't say anything.</p><p>“I'm not done yet! Now that you're <em>exposed</em>, I might as well have a little fun with that.” Marik said in a flirtatious tone, waving his arm in a dramatic fashion. “Gravekeeper's Heretic, attack his life points directly!”</p><p>Bakura flinched, covering his eyes with one arm as the hologram attacked him, but didn't seem too phased. Now his life points were at 6200. He preened after it was over, lowering his arm and narrowed his eyes. Then smirked as he chuckled.</p><p>“That was quite a clever move, Marik. I just hope it won't mean you'll start underestimating me.” Bakura said, his tone taking on a flirtatious lilt. “We're just getting started, after all.”</p><p>Laughing, Marik shot him a charming grin. “I won't, but considering your loss record, I <em>do</em> have my doubts.”</p><p>“You're one to talk. Need I remind you of the duels you've lost against Yugi and the Pharaoh?” Bakura retorted.</p><p>“Mm, think what you want, I guess.” Marik shrugged. “It's your move now, Bakura.”</p><p>“Let's just see where a draw of a card can take us.” With a chuckle, Bakura drew a card, glanced at it, and placed it into his hand. “But either way, I'll show you what I'm made of.”</p><p>Chuckling, Marik allowed himself to take a moment to let the memories flow through him of their times together. Especially the more <em>intimate</em> ones. “You've shown me <em>a lot</em>, Bakura.”</p><p>“So did you, Marik.” Bakura's tone was sensuous and his eyes were half-lidded. He licked his lips, then looked down at his hand before placing a card down. “I'll summon Dark King of the Abyss, to which I'll sacrifice in order to summon Diabound Kernel!”</p><p>After the former monster was summoned, it disappeared and in its place was Diabound Kernel. Which, Marik knew now, had been Bakura's <em>ka</em> back when he was alive in ancient Egypt. Not a horrific monster that needed to be contained, but an extension of himself, his soul. A monster powerful enough to be considered a God.</p><p>Marik had to smile a little. Of course Bakura would eventually try and find Diabound, even in card form, and build a deck around it. His short-lived duel with Kaiba was his first chance to use it and had been satisfied. Despite having to cut it short.</p><p>“Now I'll place this card face down and end my turn.” Bakura stated as he slipped a single card into the magic/trap card slot. “Go ahead, Marik. I eagerly await to see what you have in store, you know.”</p><p>“You always have, haven't you?” Marik smirked as he drew a card. “It wasn't just the Millennium Rod that drew you to me. You were curious, intrigued by me like no one else you've ever met.”</p><p>Bakura chuckled darkly, his shoulders shaking along. “As egotistical as ever, but I can't deny such a truth.”</p><p>“Of course, and the feeling was mutual, anyway.” Marik purred before placing a card down. “I'll summon Gravekeeper's Recruiter to the field in attack mode! Then I'll use the H- Heated Heart magic card on Gravekeeper's Heretic! This allows me to increase his attack points by five hundred until the end of my turn.”</p><p>He slipped the aforementioned magic card into the slot, increasing his monster's attack points.</p><p>“Now, Gravekeeper's Heretic, attack Diabound!”</p><p>Leaping forward, Gravekeeper's Heretic raised his staff and struck down, but was then stopped the moment a trap card revealed itself on Bakura's side of the field.</p><p>“In case you were somehow able to attack Diabound, I made sure to have Spirit Shield to intercept! So long as I have monsters in my graveyard, I'll be able to keep up Spirit Shield and ensure Diabound can't be touched.” Bakura smirked wickedly as he extracted a card from his graveyard and slipped it into his coat pocket.</p><p>Marik was partly taken back, yet somehow knew Bakura would be that crafty. He huffed, but chuckled a little. “You got me <em>this time</em>.”</p><p>“And it won't be the last, I hope.” Bakura purred, his countenance a wicked edition of a come-hither stare.</p><p>Gods, if the circumstances were different, there was little doubt Marik would've wanted to slap and kiss that smirk off his face.</p><p>“I'll end my turn.” Marik murmured.</p><p>“Very well.” Bakura drew a card and placed it into his hand. He slipped a card into a magic/trap slot. “I'll activate Spirit Illusion, which allows me to create a perfect doppelganger of a monster with all of its attack and defense!”</p><p>Sure enough, a clone of Diabound Kernel, card and all, appeared next to the original.</p><p>“I'll place this card face down to end my turn.” Bakura said upon doing just that. He eyed Marik, looking eager. “Still thinking to underestimate me?”</p><p>“Wouldn't dream of it, you sly dog.” Marik replied as he drew a card, giving a grin as he saw it was a card he needed. “But I wouldn't celebrate too soon if I were you.”</p><p>Bakura's eyes narrowed. “What are you planning?”</p><p>“You'll see~” Marik said in a sing-song voice. He slipped a card into a magic/trap slot. “First I'll activate Polymerization in order to fuse Gravekeeper's Heretic and Descendant together to form Gravekeeper's Supernaturalist!”</p><p>Both monsters disappeared and the newcomer appeared in their place, creating a strangely buffer and longer-haired being that Marik realized barely resembled a mix of himself and Bakura. No wonder he decided to summon this one. He must have seen it before and didn't consciously realize it. Admittedly Marik wondered if Bakura noticed too.</p><p>“But that's not all!” Marik said as the Field Card zone popped open and he slipped a card there. “I'll also activate the Necrovalley Field spell! So any plans you have for the Graveyard, and I know you will, you won't be able to use it now. It looks like Spirit Shield is completely useless now!”</p><p>Bakura looked taken aback, then scowled as he let out a snarl that should not have been as enticing as it was. As a result, Spirit Shield disappeared from the field.</p><p>“But that's not all. Necrovalley also increases the attack points of any Gravekeeper monster on the field by five hundred, bringing Supernaturalist to thirty-eight hundred.” Marik then placed a monster down on the field, face-up in defense mode. “I'll summon Gravekeeper's Curse in defense mode, and with its effect, I can inflict five-hundred points of damage my opponent.”</p><p>Letting out a pained grunt, Bakura preened and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Not holding back, I see. I do <em>like that</em>.”</p><p>“It's pretty easy not having to hold back with you.” Marik replied flirtatiously, casting a saucy wink. “Now, Gravekeeper's Supernaturalist, attack the original Diabound Kernel!”</p><p>Bakura's smirk widened, to which Marik realized that his attack had to be a mistake. Sure enough, when Bakura tapped the switch on his duel disk, his face down card arose.</p><p>“You shouldn't have done that, but I can't blame you for taking a chance. I always did say that sometimes you have to take risks during a duel.” Bakura purred, giving a helpless shrug. “So I activate Dark Spirit of the Silent, which allows me to not only negate your attack, but I can select another face up monster on your side! Don't worry about your Gravekeeper's Curse being in defense mode, though.”</p><p>Right then, Gravekeeper's Curse switched into attack mode and lunged for the original Diabound, which of course was ineffective. Marik cringed at the sensory tingles from getting life points damage, but it wasn't painful.</p><p>“I'll have to thank you for this opportunity, however.” Bakura grinned wickedly, licking his lips. He dew a card and glanced at it briefly before placing it into his hand. “Now I'll personally show you Diabound's special ability!”</p><p>The doppelganger Diabound came forward and surrounded Gravekeeper's Supernaturalist, who visibly shuddered and struggled.</p><p>“I'm aware of it.” Marik said curtly, keeping on guard now. “It absorbs attack points from another monster equal to its own.”</p><p>“Ah, you remembered.” Bakura remarked as though he were flattered. “Diabound, attack Gravekeeper's Supernaturalist!”</p><p>The originally summoned Diabound flew forward and struck Gravekeeper's Supernaturalist, to which Marik winced yet again from the life points taken. After getting a few hits in, no wonder Bakura was finding ways to retaliate. Just as he'd expected from dueling him.</p><p>“I don't underestimate you for one thing, Bakura. That's your resilience.” Marik purred, casting a grin toward him. “I told you before that I admire you, and it still stands.”</p><p>“You flatter me, Marik.” Bakura said with an upward lilt. His smirk was sensuous, dark eyes filled with glee. “You were always quite devious and such a <em>clever boy</em>.”</p><p>“That I am.” Marik said as he drew a card, placed it into his hand and immediately set a card into a magic/trap slot, “I'll play the trap card Shadow Spell, which allows me to target one of your monsters and immobilize it! I choose the original Diabound.”</p><p>Chains shot out from the card, wrapping themselves around the original Diabound, binding it in place.</p><p>“Not only that, but it also brings down its attack points by seven hundred. But I'm not finished yet! I'll also activate Swords of Revealing Light!” Marik slipped in the card he'd just drawn. “Now you can't attack for three whole turns.”</p><p>For a moment Bakura let out an annoyed huff as the light swords surrounded him, but he laughed a bit. “You always were a source of light in the shadows of the darkness I once had been.”</p><p>Such a sentiment gave Marik pause and he let the words sink in. He closed his eyes, regaining his composure, no matter how much his heart either sank or swelled. He'd been getting so caught up in the duel, in their banter, that he didn't stop to think of such implications. No matter how much they remained at the back of his mind.</p><p>He murmured, “I'd be that for you if you'd let me.”</p><p>“Mm, perhaps.” Bakura said airily.</p><p>Marik sighed softly, regaining his composure and getting back to the duel. He placed a monster face down in defense mode. “Your move, Bakura.”</p><p>“Don't mind if I do.” Bakura drew a card, to which he set onto the field, “I'll summon Doom Caliber Knight and set this card face down. Since I can't do more than that, it's your move now, Marik.”</p><p>Drawing his next card, Marik had to wonder if Yugi's Heart of the Cards mantra was an actual thing. He laughed a bit, summoning another monster onto the field. “All right, I'm going to flip over my face down monster and activate its special effect. With it, I can summon another Gravekeeper monster, so I choose Gravekeeper's Priestess!”</p><p>Once the monster in question was summoned, all three cards present then disappeared.</p><p>“And now I'll sacrifice all of my monsters in order to summon Gravekeeper's Oracle!” Marik declared, setting his card onto the duel disk in a flourish. “Since I still have Necrovalley in play, it increases his attack points and gives me more than enough than your Diabound has. Gravekeeper's Oracle, attack the original Diabound!”</p><p>Gravekeeper's Oracle pointed its staff toward Diabound and a ray of magic went flying, destroying it. Bakura winced from the attack damage and scowled as he straightned up.</p><p>“Your move now, Bakura. What are you going to do?” Marik smirked, his tone teasing.</p><p>“This is far from over, don't think otherwise.” Bakura snorted, drawing a card. His eyes lit up upon seeing what it was before setting it into a magic/trap slot. “First I'll summon Job-Changing Mirror and then I'll play Card Destruction! We'll both discard our hands to the graveyard and draw new ones.”</p><p>Although his hand wasn't perfect, it also wasn't terrible. Marik sighed and slipped them into the graveyard slot before drawing the same amount of cards. Bakura did the same. Looking down at his hand, Marik found he'd drawn the Winged Dragon of Ra. Not that he was too surprised, Kaiba allowed him to use it for this duel. Silly to think, it originally belonged to him, anyway. No matter what anyone said.</p><p>Not like he could summon it right now if he wanted to, though.</p><p>“Oh, do you see something you like, Marik?” Bakura then asked.</p><p>Looking up at his partner, meeting his eyes, Marik chuckled. “You bet I do.”</p><p>Unfortunately, Bakura didn't seem fazed.</p><p>“I certainly hope it'll be worth it then, because my next move will be to activate Exchange.” Bakura said as he did just that.</p><p>Marik froze for a moment. Was this really going to turn out so much like the duel they'd had against his darker half? Since he had the Winged Dragon of Ra in his hand, he had no doubt that Bakura would take it. Even in these circumstances.</p><p>Exhaling, Marik walked over to where Bakura stood. Gods, they were close together now, and he longed to touch him. To do anything to him. But he couldn't. Having to restrain himself, Marik stood straight and just barely a few feet away.</p><p>Without a word, he held out the cards in his hand for Bakura to see. Bakura perused them, then smiled.</p><p>“The Winged Dragon of Ra, how thoughtful of you, Marik.” Bakura purred. He reached over, taking the card in question between his middle and pointer finger. Then he held out his own hand.</p><p>Marik scanned the cards, finding nothing of interest, but took Dark World of Lightning. At least if things went well, he could use it.</p><p>“I'm sure you made a wise choice.” Bakura remarked.</p><p>Smiling warily, Marik shrugged. “I'm beginning to wonder if I did or not.”</p><p>“Oh well.” Bakura sneered.</p><p>Turning around, Marik strode back over to his side of the field and re-situated himself. “Good luck summoning it, you only have one monster card in your hand.”</p><p>“All in good time.” Bakura replied with a helpless shrug and set a card face down. “Since I still can't attack, I'll set this card face down and that ends my turn.”</p><p>“Fine then.” Marik drew a card and placed it into his hand. “I'll start by using the card I got from you, Dark World Lightning! I'll discard a card and it'll allow me to destroy that face down card you have!”</p><p>A storm cloud appeared from the magic card, sending a bolt of lightning right at the face down card Bakura had. It disappeared in an explosion, to which Bakura huffed, but didn't seem to be that fazed.</p><p>“Now I'll have Gravekeeper's Oracle destroy the duplicate Diabound!” Marik declared with a flourish, “Go Oracle and destroy his monster!”</p><p>Gravekeeper's Oracle lunged in and destroyed the duplicate. Bakura snarled, his eyes narrowing dangerously and squaring his shoulders. It shouldn't have looked as enticing as it did, but it wasn't like Marik could help how his attraction to his partner went.</p><p>“You look upset, Bakura... I'd make it up to you later, if I could.” Marik purred.</p><p>“I'd make certain of that.” Bakura replied, pursing his lips. He drew a card, to which his smirk returned. “But it seems luck is back on my side.”</p><p>Marik swallowed, wondering where this could be going.”How do you mean?”</p><p>“Allow me to show you. First, I'll play Pot of Greed, so that I may draw two new cards.” Bakura said as he inserted cards into the magic/trap card zone before drawing two more. “Next I'll play Rebirth Tablet! It allows me to bring back a monster, and I choose Diabound!”</p><p>Oh no. He wasn't truly trying to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra, was he?</p><p>“Bakura, if you're trying to do what I think you are, it won't work!” Marik said. “Even if you manage to summon Ra, you can't use monsters in you graveyard to power its attack points.”</p><p>“Oh, but I won't need it. While it's a shame since my sacrificed monsters house <em>many</em> attack points, I can make do regardless.” Bakura said with a helpless 'What are you gonna do?' shrug.</p><p>Eyes going wide, Marik realized exactly what Bakura meant. The special ability that the Winged Dragon of Ra had. Of which he hadn't known at the time, but his dark half did.</p><p>“You're one cunning little thief, Bakura.” Marik smirked.</p><p>“That I am, Marik.” Bakura's wicked grin widened. “Now I'll sacrifice all three of my monsters in order to summon my newly acquired Egyptian God card!”</p><p>With a dramatic flourish, Bakura practically threw the card onto his duel disk. All Marik could do was watch in memorization. It felt so much like the first time it happened, right down to how husky and excited Bakura's voice became.</p><p>“And don't think I forgot how to summon it properly!” Bakura declared, laughing maniacally. “I certainly didn't forget its words. Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this Shadow Game as I call out your name, <em>Winged Dragon of Ra</em>!”</p><p>Marik watched in pure awe as the Winged Dragon of Ra rose up behind Bakura blanketed in shadows and light. Bakura meanwhile stood tall and proud, grinning wickedly, with the added effect of his trench coat just making him look more intimidating (not to Marik personally, of course) and so <em>sexy</em>. An incredible display of power and pride, the likes of which Marik knew he'd never forget.</p><p>Of course he could surrender, as there was nothing more he could do to stop this. But Marik wasn't about to go down like that, it would be a stab to his pride and it also wouldn't hold the same satisfaction if circumstances were different. All he could do was laugh. Somehow, this turnout was both expected and yet a surprise all at once.</p><p>“Now I'll play Dian Keto the Cure Master so that I may increase my life points by a thousand!” Bakura declared, activating the magic card in question. “With that, I can fuse all but one hundred of my life points with Ra, so that it may overpower your own monster!”</p><p>Giving a laugh, all Marik could do was smile. “Well Bakura, it looks like you were finally able to succeed in summoning and using Ra. Just like you wanted. Even if it had to be like this.”</p><p>“An incredible feat, isn't it?” Bakura purred, his eyes half-lidded. “Tell me Marik, any last words before I end this duel?”</p><p>Heaviness filled his heart and being, to which Marik exhaled and composed himself. He took one look at his partner, eyeing him up and down, drinking him in. Yet again he yearned for things to be different. The incredible sight of Bakura standing there in his trench coat, looking cocky and devious as ever, with the Winged Dragon of Ra behind him would be forever burned in his memory.</p><p>Marik smiled more, bringing a hand to his heart. “Just this. I wish you were here.”</p><p>With a maniacal laugh, Bakura waved his arm in a flourish, “Very well then! Winged Dragon of Ra, take out his monster and the rest of his life points!”</p><p>Closing his eyes, Marik took the attack, feeling as though a wind tunnel was blowing past him and the sensory tingles increased quite painfully. He knew he was in no danger, but there was still that tiny shred of the horrid memory of his darker half defeating them.</p><p>At least this time, it was his partner.</p><p>When Marik opened his eyes, everything around him dematerialized. All of it was pixelated, rising rapidly until the scene <em>and</em> Bakura all practically vaporized. He was no longer atop the Kaibacorp blimp, but rather in a room filled with steel walls and wiring. With an exhale, he reached up and removed the headpiece from himself and the new duel disk retracted.</p><p>Although he knew better, the sinking feeling of seeing his partner disappear for the second time wasn't quelled. Marik stared at the spot where he'd been for a while, trying hard not to delve too deep into that painful memory.</p><p>Nearby, a set of doors slid open and in walked Seto Kaiba, who strode toward him.</p><p>“It felt real, didn't it?” Kaiba said as though it weren't a question.</p><p>Marik gave a mild chuckle, finally turning to him. Of course he believed it when Kaiba demonstrated the Duel Links Solid Vision System by dueling a hologram of Atem. From where he'd sat observing earlier, it looked and sounded like the Pharaoh was actually there. But Kaiba had demonstrated that if you tried to touch the hologram, your hand would just go right through it with a lot of pixels surrounding it.</p><p>“It did. Not that I doubted what your new system could do.” Marik said as he looked down at the duel disk. “But I knew deep down it wasn't real.”</p><p>“That's just how good the system is. I told you I'd be able to recreate a virtual replica of him, right down to his strategies and everything you remembered about him.” Kaiba said nonchalantly. He turned and led the way out of the chamber, to which Marik followed.</p><p>“You weren't kidding when it said the system practically plays your thoughts and memories.” Marik remarked.</p><p>“I made sure of that. Customizing and personalizing such a thing is very appealing to people.” Kaiba remarked. “He wasn't nearly as hard to recreate.”</p><p>“Looked and sounded exactly like I remembered him.” Marik murmured.</p><p>Kaiba grunted, then led out another set of doors and into a corridor. “Somehow I'm not surprised he managed to steal and summon the Winged Dragon of Ra like he did. I was hoping for that.”</p><p>“What, him stealing Ra and kicking my ass?” Marik said snidely.</p><p>A light, dry chuckle escaped Kaiba. “That might've been a bonus, but just seeing it summoned was enough. Speaking of, I'd like it back. I let you borrow it for this duel, but don't think you can go back to Egypt with it.”</p><p>“Wouldn't even dream of it.” Marik muttered as he extracted his deck from the duel disk. After fishing out the card in question, he held it out. Whether Kaiba realized or not that he was here to stay in Domino probably didn't matter.</p><p>“Good call.” Kaiba said, turning around and taking the card from him. “It was still a very interesting duel nonetheless. Although I could've done without all that flirting you guys did.”</p><p>Marik laughed at that. “That's just how we were. What's wrong, Kaiba? Can't handle the idea that some people are attracted to each other?”</p><p>Oh, if only Kaiba knew about the fact that he and Bakura did <em>far more</em> back on blimp during Battle City. Marik chuckled at the thought, but decided against mentioning it. Dwelling on it was only going to stir up his feelings, anyway.</p><p>“I saw enough of it with Yugi and the Pharaoh. And they were pretty much walking Valentine's Day cards. I don't remember programming this to be a dating simulator.” Kaiba deadpanned.</p><p>“I don't know, Kaiba. You'd make just as much if you took the same system and made it into a virtual reality dating simulator.” Marik teased.</p><p>“I'll let some third rate company do something like that. I'm not going to waste my time with something that asinine.” Kaiba replied snidely as he turned to keep walking. “Besides, isn't the purpose of dating supposed to involve an actual person? I can't imagine getting satisfied with a hologram.”</p><p>“It'd be for those types who don't want a real person but a customized submissive partner who doesn't question you or back talk you in the slightest. It'd be appealing to them.” Marik shook his head at the idea, scoffing. “Personally, I've dealt with that too much and I can't say it's very thrilling.”</p><p>Kaiba scoffed, but didn't comment. Then again, Marik realized, Kaiba clearly didn't believe or understand the full extent of his mind control and likened his Rare Hunters to just be minions who had a serious issue with loyalty. But even that aside, Marik knew more than ever that he had a type. Oh sure, Bakura did what he said without question, aside from snide remarks. Then there were moments he openly defied Marik for whatever reason, and yet Marik didn't take nearly as much offense as he should have. If anything, it only ever spurred him on even more. That was just the effect Bakura had on him since they first met. Intrigue and always wanting more.</p><p>No wonder they fit so perfectly together.</p><p>No wonder Marik just <em>couldn't </em>live without him.</p><p>They returned to Kaiba's office, to where Kaiba informed Roland to hold all of his calls and meetings until later. Once the security acquiesced and left, Kaiba sat at his desk, while Marik took a seat in front of it.</p><p>“Now that you've had a chance to see our advanced 3D model rendering of him and the Pharaoh, I think it's time we got down to business.” Kaiba stated, his ice cold blue eyes practically bearing holes into his head. “You said you have what we'd need, right?”</p><p>“Yes.” Marik reached for a duffel bag that had been left there earlier. “I got in touch with one of my contacts in Egypt and he managed to find the spell I was looking for. I also asked my sister if she could find anything on the Quantum Cube, but unfortunately that didn't turn up any results. It seems like the Plana deliberately kept it under wraps.”</p><p>“A shame.” Kaiba remarked with a mild tilt of his head. “But I suppose we know enough and can work it out from there. I <em>did</em> dimension duel first hand, anyway, so I think I have an idea of what to look out for.”</p><p>Marik wasn't sure about that, but decided not to comment. “All the same, I brought the spell and Ryou gave a drop of his blood. So I have what we need. Do you?”</p><p>“Are you talking about these?” Kaiba reached into a drawer, reached in with both hands and pulled out the Millennium Ring. In his other hand was a gold piece which Marik figured had to be a piece of the Millennium Puzzle.</p><p>Breath hitching, Marik had to restrain himself from reach out and touching the Ring. The last time he had done so was when Ryou graciously offered it to him to hold when Marik had gone off by himself to mourn his partner. Now here it was, gleaming in the sunlight pouring in from the window behind Kaiba. It was ridiculous to be feeling this way, Bakura's spirit was no longer within it. But all the same, it reminded Marik of him.</p><p>Keeping himself in control, Marik gave a swift nod. “And you have the fragments of the Millennium Stone, right?”</p><p>“That I do.” Kaiba confirmed. He now had a baggie filled with pieces of rock. “You know, I think I'm glad I agreed to this arrangement. At least I have a test run to conduct before I go about bringing back the Pharaoh.”</p><p>Although Marik bristled the mere idea of his partner being nothing more than a test subject, he thought better than to comment. After all, if this worked out, they would both have what they wanted. Marik had very little doubt that Yugi would refuse a chance to see Atem again, especially.</p><p>He had to admit, he'd definitely made the right decision coming to Kaiba after his little visit with Yugi. At the time, Marik hadn't been sure of what to do or where to go from there. Part of his reason for leaving Egypt was that he'd seen the televised event of Kaiba's tournament and everything that unfolded from it. Of course what he'd told Yugi was truthful, there were too many bad memories and he needed a fresh start elsewhere.</p><p>Soon after arriving, Marik had gone to see Ryou, as they'd personally kept in touch since Yugi and his friends left for home. Ryou relayed to him what had happened from his side. The encounter with the guy known as Aigami or Diva, being trapped in a dimension of his own nightmare, and being <em>blamed</em> for the death of Diva's master. When no, he hadn't done a thing, that had been Bakura's doing. Marik felt awful for his friend and was now unsure about what he could do to mend this. Especially when Ryou had gotten the short end of the stick yet again.</p><hr/><p>“<em>I'm sorry about what happened to you.” Marik murmured, looking to his friend with compassion. “You didn't do anything wrong, Ryou. Gosh, you just had to tell him you were sorry.”</em></p><p>“<em>I know...” Ryou smiled sheepishly, shrugging. “But I wasn't apologizing, just letting Aigami know I felt sorry for him.”</em></p><p>“<em>Good point.” Marik smiled a little. “Listen, it's okay. You don't have to sugarcoat anything with me. Just because I-”</em></p><p>
  <em>Ryou placed a hand on his arm, his expression firm, but kind. “Marik, you don't need to do that. I may have indeed suffered and lost part of my life because of him, but, in the end, I forgave him. I don't hold grudges and I know he never truly meant me any harm personally. I know, in his own way, he did care about me. After everything he'd gone through, while I hold him accountable for his actions, and I wish he hadn't tried to send my friends to the Shadow Realm, I could never hate him. I never have.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Although his gut still stung with sympathy, Marik felt relieved. Ryou had always spoken far less maliciously of Bakura in their past conversations, but this was a whole other level. Then of course he wanted Ryou to be happy and no longer suffer because of the unfortunate circumstances. The boy deserved it greatly.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Whether he likes it or not, I consider him a friend.” Ryou smirked, then smiled warmly. “And I know you love him. It's okay.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Recoiling slightly, Marik snickered, “Yeah, I wouldn't say 'love'.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>Oh, don't give me that bollocks. I got enough of it from him.” Ryou rolled his eyes. “Gods, no wonder you two are so perfect for each other. You're both fools to believe that you're not in love.”</em></p><p>“<em>Come on Ryou, now you're just being silly.” Marik gave him a light tap on the shoulder.</em></p><p>“<em>The only one being silly right now is you.” Ryou giggled. “Come on, Marik. I know what's going on and I know what you want. After witnessing Atem returning to help Yugi, you wanted the same thing. You feel there's </em>some<em> kind of chance you can do the same with him.”</em></p><p>“<em>You got me.” Marik laughed, holding his hands up in defense. He grew sombre after a moment as the thought fully sunk in. “It's crazy and I never imagined I'd feel like this for anyone. I hate to say it, but I </em>need<em> him. All this time I've tried to move on with my life, but that's easier said than done.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Ryou nodded in understanding. “It's never easy to move past the death of a loved one. And I know he meant a lot to you. ...You meant a lot to him, as well. As I said, I saw the memories he showed me and I could feel it in our mind link before he vanished.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>It's not just that, either.” Marik shook his head. “I've done my share of terrible things, yet I was given a second chance. We're both the same like that. And yet he doesn't get a chance? After all he'd been through? After all he wanted to get justice for his village? Fuck that, Ryou. He doesn't deserve to be trapped in the Shadow Realm forever. Ishizu was saying she was so relieved that he was gone, that no one could ever hurt the Pharaoh again and I almost lost it.”</em></p><p>“<em>I'm so sorry.” Ryou murmured with a wince. “That's what everyone else said, too. They were all happy for me, glad that I was free and never had to worry anymore. Granted, while I'm glad to be my own person again, I do miss him. It was nice having someone around all the time. I just wouldn't want him to possess me again.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Marik patted him on the back, “I'd never ask you to do that, I promise.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>I know.” Ryou smiled. “Well, anyway... you should probably ask Yugi about it all and get his side, since he witnessed more than I did. And if you can, though I can't imagine it would be easy, maybe you should talk to Kaiba.”</em></p><p>“<em>I'll find a way.” Marik snickered at the thought. “Even if he thinks I'm a circus clown who ruined his tournament. But yeah, I definitely want his side of the events too.”</em></p><p>“<em>All I know is that he wanted to bring Atem back, but I suppose that was obvious.” Ryou said thoughtfully. “But I bet if you helped him find a way to do it, he might be willing to listen.”</em></p><p>“<em>You're right.” Marik nodded, giving an exhale. “We both want similar things, so maybe we can work something out. In the meantime, I'll go see Yugi. Did you tell any of them that I moved here?”</em></p><p>
  <em>Ryou shook his head. “No, I wanted to leave that up to you. I figured you'd rather do that on your own terms.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>It wouldn't have made any difference, but thanks anyway, Ryou.” Marik smiled, but it faded almost instantly. “I just hope this works. I </em>need<em> him.”</em></p><p>“<em>I understand. We'll do everything we can to work it out.” Ryou assured him.</em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>The visit with Yugi had gone exceptionally well. Not that Marik expected differently, since Yugi was kind, compassionate and very easy to talk to. He displayed that in full and it was actually very touching. But Marik had to hold back a lot. Namely, the identity of the “old friend” he was mourning and his real intentions for being there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Granted, of course he was fine with seeing Yugi and catching up with him. It was true that they were both going through the same thing, mourning the loss of someone they cared about. So of course he expected it to work out swimmingly with that in mind. Everything was set up perfectly for the visit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not that the sadness he was feeling wasn't genuine, because it was. He didn't even need to “ham it up”, as Ryou put it. There wasn't any way he could trick Yugi, he wasn't gullible or too trusting. Not anymore, anyway. Nor did he intend to do so, he just wanted to get information. He supposed it helped that he didn't put much effort into his looks anymore, though he knew it was ridiculous and he should do so regardless. But why do that when you felt so unhappy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And did he ever. Yugi told him everything and answered any of his questions. Ryou had been right, Kaiba had fought tooth and nail to find a way to bring back Atem. Using the Millennium Puzzle, no less. There had indeed been dark magic residing within the Millennium Ring, with no idea how it came to be since Zorc had been defeated. As well as that, Bakura's soul was no longer within it either. Ryou didn't understand any better than they did.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Moreover, Kaiba's intent was to bring as much science and technology into resurrecting the Pharaoh, having once not believed in magic. Now that Atem did indeed step in to help Yugi, it seemed to have made his resolve even stronger. Marik did ask, how did Atem manage to do that? Yugi relayed that Atem didn't exactly say any specifics but had a feeling it was to do with the Millennium Puzzle being a connector of sorts between their souls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Interesting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>An idea was forming in Marik's mind, but he had to go see Kaiba first. Just to help bring it all together. But now there's hope. Far more than since he arrived in Domino.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Getting in to see Kaiba wasn't easy, but all Marik had to do was drop his name. It gave the receptionist pause, then she called up to Kaiba personally and relayed what was going on. It seemed to work since Kaiba said to send him up. Marik's brow knitted, feeling confused, but went along with it. He thought he'd have to persuade a lot more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roland, Kaiba's personal security officer, came down to greet him and escorted him to go see the CEO himself. Marik, with his impeccable people skills, graciously thanked him and went along. Anything to ensure he wouldn't come off as a threat. He couldn't afford to mess this up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soon they were at Kaiba's office, to which Roland led the way inside. Kaiba sat at his desk, staring right at them with his hardened, stoic eyes and deadpan expression. Marik had to wonder, had he been sitting this way ever since he hung up the phone? Somehow, he would not have put it past Kaiba to do that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaiba nodded toward Roland and sent him on his way. When the door closed, he gestured to the chair in front of his desk, so Marik took a seat.</em>
</p><p>“<em>You definitely have a lot of nerve showing your face around here, Marik.” Kaiba stated. “After what you and your brother did to my tournament. Not that your sister is any better since she started all of it with her cryptic nonsense.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Although Marik didn't exactly appreciate the ire toward his siblings, he knew Kaiba was right. Especially since Ishizu did plant the idea for the tournament in Kaiba's head to lure him and his Rare Hunters to Domino.</em>
</p><p>“<em>I know that, Kaiba. I'm not naive.” Marik kept his tone even, making eye contact with Kaiba.</em></p><p>“<em>So what do you want? I can't imagine you came all this way just to have forced small talk.” Kaiba deadpanned. He straightened in his seat, his hands lowering to lay on his desk.</em></p><p>“<em>I saw the tournament you hosted a while back.” Marik said. “It was pretty incredible and I had a feeling that none of it was virtual reality.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Kaiba hummed, then nodded. “As much as I hate to say it, you're right. Everything you saw was real. We've just had to take a lot of measures to reassure everyone that it was all a big show and completely planned.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>I can't imagine that was easy. But if anyone could do that, you could.” Marik remarked with a nod. “I've also been in touch with Ryou Bakura, Yugi's friend.”</em></p><p>“<em>Bakura... I don't know how he does it, but that innocent puppy dog act isn't fooling me.” Kaiba muttered, clenching his fists. “I've seen him for what he really is. Does he think I forgot the way he acted during his duel with the Pharaoh? One second he's ruthless and cunning, but then all of a sudden he's in pain and acting like a helpless baby? I didn't buy it. He kidnapped my brother, hacked my system, and also walked out in the middle of our duel. Heck, you were the one saying he had to be stopped from fulfilling the Pharaoh's destiny. Then he has the nerve to tell me he doesn't remember dueling me when I tell him we're going to have a rematch.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Wow. Marik was taken aback and could only stare at him. Did Kaiba really, really not know? It seemed to be case. Either he was in denial about Ryou's situation or no one told him. But why wouldn't they? He'd come to know that Atem and Yugi were two different people all this time, why wasn't it the same with Ryou and Bakura too?</em>
</p><p>“<em>Kaiba, are you saying you don't know about what happened with Ryou?” Marik asked.</em></p><p>“<em>I don't know what you're talking about.” Kaiba frowned. “Enlighten me.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Marik leaned forward, placing a hand on the edge of the desk. “Well, you know how Yugi and the Pharaoh aren't the same person now. The same goes for Ryou and Bakura, too. Do you remember the Millennium Ring? Well, Ryou had the same thing Yugi did. There was a spirit inhabiting the Millennium Ring who, like the Pharaoh, was sharing a body with Ryou and could take over. So that cunning, ruthless guy you've seen and dueled wasn't Ryou at all. It was Bakura. Yes, that's Ryou's last name, but it was his name, too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaiba, despite his expression being indifferent, seemed resigned. But he nodded and leaned back in his chair. “Fine, so that was a whole other person. So where is he now? I still want that rematch. Not as much as the Pharaoh, mind you. But he was proving to be a pretty worthy opponent and able to hold his own. Once I get my rematch with the Pharaoh, I want to duel Bakura as well.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Against his better judgment, Marik faltered and looked downward. His hand clenched the desk tightly and his shoulders sagged. “He's gone.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>Gone? What are you talking about, gone? If he's out there somewhere, I'll track him down and get him back here.” Kaiba said tersely.</em></p><p>
  <em>Marik looked up and frowned, his heart sinking all over again. “Do you think I would be here if that were the case? He's gone. Like the Pharaoh. Except he's not in the afterlife. He's in the Shadow Realm.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaiba stared at him, deadpan as ever, having no reaction whatsoever. Marik did want to stop there. He'd made his point and now they could move on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately, his mouth decided to pack up and run away from his brain tenfold.</em>
</p><p>“<em>If he were somewhere in the world, I would've been searching to the ends of the earth if it were that simple.” Marik ground out, trembling as the emotions overtook him. “You understand that, Kaiba. When something happens to Mokuba, you do everything you can to save him. That's what I'm trying to do. Bakura was my </em>partner<em> and I don't want him to spend eternity wandering the Shadow Realm. Let's just say we both want similar things.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Gods, he usually had far better control than that. Marik didn't dare show it, but damn was he embarrassed. How could he have let himself go like that? His plan was carefully formulated to build up to it, to ease Kaiba into this and work it out from there. But no, oh no. He had to be an idiot and lay it all out like this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stupid emotions. But it wasn't like he could take it back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaiba blinked once, then leaned his elbows on the table, regarding Marik with a piercing stare. “Not that I care about your backstory, but explain something to me. You were willing to stop him when I saw you guys in Egypt. You and your sister wanted me to go down there to help the Pharaoh. Now you're telling me he was your partner?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marik exhaled, having prepared for this, but not so soon. “Well Kaiba, I say a lot of things. I won't bore you with the details but Bakura and I have been working together since Battle City. Yes, you heard me right. We were after similar things and knew working together was beneficial. After everything that happened, even when my dark half was defeated, it didn't change how I felt about him. If anything, it was stronger. He came to Egypt to exact his revenge and I helped him. He was luring you to Egypt since he wanted you to go into the Pharaoh's memories. I went along with it and framed it in a way that I knew Ishizu would agree to the idea of you going down to the tomb.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a moment or two, as expected, Kaiba didn't respond. He just regarded Marik with his usual stoic, cold stare. But Marik wasn't intimidated in the slightest. He just sat patiently, waiting for the other to say something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually, Kaiba shook his head and leaned back slightly. “I can't even imagine what other secrets you're hiding.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>You have no idea.” Marik leaned back as well.</em></p><p>“<em>So what's why you're here? You want to bring back your little boyfriend?”</em></p><p>
  <em>Although Marik bristled slightly at that, he let it slide. “Yes. Like I said, we both want similar things. You want to bring back the Pharaoh and I want to bring back Bakura. I heard about what you tried to do in order to make it happen. Well, what if I told you that maybe I could help you?”</em>
</p><p>“<em>And how do you plan to do that?” Kaiba scoffed, raising an eyebrow ever slightly.</em></p><p>“<em>I can't guarantee it'll work, since I never used it myself, and I know that's a hard sell.” Marik stated as he leaned forward once again. He kept his voice low, indicating for Kaiba to lean closer, which he did. “My family was in possession of a lot of spells and rituals. A lot of it forbidden. I can get one of my contacts in Egypt to find the spell I'm thinking of and send it to me.”</em></p><p>“<em>Magic again. Great.” Kaiba said derisively. “Do you even know what this spell entails?”</em></p><p>“<em>Yes. It's about rebirth, giving a soul a second chance at life.” Marik nodded. “But the tricky part will be ensuring that the soul has a connection to the world of the living. Otherwise, the soul would just wander and be trapped between here and the world beyond with nowhere to hang onto. But if we have resources to attach them to our world, like with the Millennium Items, it would be easier to keep their souls bound here. The soul needs a body.”</em></p><p>“<em>You're not saying we have to start digging up corpses, are you?” Kaiba frowned suspiciously.</em></p><p>
  <em>Marik let out a snort and shook his head. “No, we'll find another way. But I think with your resources and my knowledge, it could work.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaiba thought for a few moments, then sat up straight again. “I hate to say this, but you might be on to something. According to Yugi, the reason Pegasus originally tried to take over my company was because he wanted to use our technology as a part of bringing back his dead wife. In that case, I can easily create a 3D model of a body.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>I see. Then the magic can draw it out.” Marik realized.</em></p><p>
  <em>Getting up, Kaiba went to a safe hidden behind a portrait, and pulled something out. It was a cube, but with an indent on one corner. Marik realized that had to be the Quantum Cube that Yugi had mentioned.</em>
</p><p>“<em>I also have this. You know what it is, right.”</em></p><p>“<em>Yugi told me, it's the Quantum Cube.”</em></p><p>“<em>Yes. I think it could help to bring back the Pharaoh-”</em></p><p>“<em>And Bakura.” Marik threw in.</em></p><p>
  <em>Although Kaiba rolled his eyes, he didn't comment. “I'll be willing to go along with this. But I expect results.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>I'll send for the spell immediately.” Marik said as he pulled out his phone and tapped into his email. “In the meantime, there's something else I can tell you. Yugi told me that you dug up the Millennium Items.”</em></p><p>“<em>At first, we only went for the Millennium Puzzle.” Kaiba clarified. “But since then we've brought the rest of them here. They're at the museum at the moment.”</em></p><p>“<em>That's what Yugi told me, too.” Marik tapped out an email, then pocketed his phone. “We're going to need the Puzzle and the Millennium Ring. And since you're Kaiba, there's no way they'll refuse to give them to you. I doubt they'll listen to me, because according to them, I'm just a participant in the Battle City Tournament.”</em></p><p>“<em>Fine. I'll get them.” Kaiba waved it off dismissively. “Anything </em>else?”</p><p>
  <em>Marik gave a smile. “If I'm right, we can use fragments of the Millennium Stone as another power source.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>As Marik pushed his thoughts aside, he looked at the items now situated on the desk. Gingerly, he reached for the Millennium Ring. The gold was cool beneath his fingers, looking as pristine and shiny as ever.</p><p>“If you're done touching it, I'd like to get this moving as soon as possible.” Kaiba ground out. “We can go to the space station and get this going.”</p><p>Marik looked up at him and withdrew his hand. “I was thinking the same thing, Kaiba. There's just one last thing.”</p><p>Looking annoyed, Kaiba just made a gesture to continue.</p><p>“Don't tell anyone about this. I don't want Yugi and his friends knowing about this yet. Just let me break it to them when I feel ready.” Marik said.</p><p>“That's it?” Kaiba raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged. “Whatever. I don't exactly care either way, so I won't say anything.”</p><p>Relieved, Marik then stood up. “Great. Then let's do this.”</p><hr/><p>Upon arrival at the base, Ryou was waiting outside the building, looking anxious, but was smiling as he bounced on his toes.</p><p>“I can't believe it's happening!” Ryou uttered, clutching a shopping bag he was holding. He held it up, “If this works, I brought him a spare change of clothes and some little things he might need until we can go shopping. I assume we'll still be the same size.”</p><p>It was agreed that if it worked, Marik said Bakura could stay with him in his hotel room. Depending how his partner felt, they'd get a place together or Ryou did offer up his spare room if Bakura preferred that.</p><p>“Good thinking.” Marik cracked a smile. “You're really sure about this?”</p><p>“Marik, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't.” Ryou said firmly, but then smiled. “I do want this.”</p><p>“Got it.” Marik nodded, then patted Ryou's shoulder.</p><p>Kaiba stepped up to them, “You'll have to wait down here Bak-”</p><p>“Ryou, please.” Ryou politely corrected.</p><p>“Whatever. Just wait here at the base, there won't be enough room for the four of us.” Kaiba waved it off.</p><p>“No problem, I'll wait here.” Ryou nodded. To Marik, he smiled and said, “Good luck. Whatever happens, I'll be here for you.”</p><p>Touched, Marik chuckled and patted his shoulder once more before letting go. “Thanks, Ryou.”</p><p>Kaiba had since opened the elevator doors and was now waiting, so Marik strode over to join him.</p><p>The ascension up the elevator was of course like a carnival ride. Marik could scarcely believe that beyond the windows he could see the earth steadily becoming more and more distance. An in-person view of those photos/stock footage of the earth from space. Never in his entire life did Marik think he'd get to see <em>space</em>. Surreal and beautiful, a reminder of how huge the world was, and how small you really were. He was literally on top of the world. Where he'd wanted to be during his days as the leader of the Rare Hunters.</p><p>Ironic how things turned out.</p><p>Pretty soon, they reached the space station and Kaiba led the way inside. Both were quiet the entire time, admittedly without much to say, but that was fine. For now, anyway. At least Marik had a distraction from his thoughts, his hopes, and having to be prepared if this didn't work.</p><p>Even if the latter turned out to be the case, it didn't mean he would give up. Far from it. Marik knew he would try every possible method to bring back his partner, no matter how long it took. He had a feeling Kaiba wouldn't exactly give up on bringing back the Pharaoh, either.</p><p>After a while, Kaiba brought them into a room with floor-to-ceiling windows that offered a view of the earth down below. Marik couldn't help staring at the view in pure awe, knowing it was no simulated vision but the actual location above the earth's atmosphere. An incredible spectacle and sight that went beyond words.</p><p>For a time he kept oggling the view, feeling younger again, ambitious and eager to become more powerful. On top of the world and ready to conquer it. Had this been in his Rare Hunter days, no doubt he would see this place as a perfect base of operations to feel powerful. To be on top of the world, looking down upon it in the most literal sense possible.</p><p>“If you're done staring at the view, I'm going to need the spell.” Kaiba's voice broke his train of thought.</p><p>Turning to Kaiba, Marik nodded and headed over to him. He reached into his bag and held out the rolled up the rolled up papyrus, a vile of Ryou's blood and a golden scarab.</p><p>“What's this for?” Kaiba wanted to know, turning the gold trinket in his hands.</p><p>“The scarab beetle is a symbol of rebirth.” Marik told him with a light nod. “Usually you can draw it, but having a physical object in its shape can help, too. The spell suggests it pretty strongly.”</p><p>“Huh.” Kaiba muttered, placing the items into a small compartment chamber that rose up from the floor.</p><p>Along with the scroll, he set in the Millennium Ring and fragments of the Millennium Stone.</p><p>A circular pedestal of sorts was on the floor before him and was then surrounded by a glass casing. Within it, all the items floated about in a zero gravity environment, with small robot arms moving them about. The vial of blood was uncapped and released.</p><p>A computerized voice announced analyzing the spell, explaining how it seemed to work, and what the system would do in order to combine magic and technology.</p><p>Kaiba snorted, while Marik glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Is that even necessary?” Marik asked. “I'm willing to bet you know how it works.”</p><p>“Of course I do. I invented the dang thing.” Kaiba muttered.</p><p>“And if I wanted to know, I could just ask you.” Marik looked back at the chamber. “I just wonder if a computer voice saying the incantation will have the same effect.”</p><p>Kaiba didn't tear his eyes away from the chamber. “It better. But I guess if it doesn't, I'll leave that to you.”</p><p>Marik nodded mutely, observing the spectacle as well.</p><p>A robotic arm came out of the wall and to the floor nearby them, creating a circular pattern into the floor with what appeared to be yellow chalk. Another arm came out and set some small candles nearby. Within the chamber, a few small arms grabbed the Millennium Ring, Quantum Cube, gold scarab, stone fragments, resealed the vial of blood, and drew them all out. They were all placed in the middle of the circle on the floor. Within the chamber, the papyrus of the spell remained, with a small screen displaying the translation, analytics and other annotations. Another screen appeared next to it, displaying some data and an image of a 3D model render of Bakura rotating around.</p><p>“Computer, recite the incantation.” Kaiba commanded.</p><p>“<em>Yes, Mr. Kaiba. Initiating incantation sequence. Language is in Arabic and will be spoken as such. Translation provided.</em>” The computerized voice responded.</p><p>“Wow, we are <em>so</em> lucky to have it here to tell us these things.” Marik remarked dryly.</p><p>Kaiba grunted in agreement.</p><p>The computer promptly recited the incantation, the vial of blood was emptied and dripped onto the Millennium Ring's surface. At the centre of the circle, where the items lay, the Eye of Horus appeared and seemed to glow. Following suit was the entire circle glowing and a strange, shadowed mass appeared. It took shape, morphing slowly, and was laid out across the floor and circle. The shadowed mass brightened, making the shape of a person, and soon lifted.</p><p>Marik's breath caught in his throat and his stomach knotted. Laying on the floor face down was Bakura, dressed in the same way he'd last seen him, trench coat and all. Physically there, he hoped, and not just a hologram.</p><p>Not thinking twice, Marik hurried over and knelt down next to his partner. First he checked his pulse, which thankfully was there, and sighed with relief. It took him a moment to register that he'd <em>touched</em> Bakura physically. The final proof that he was truly here. Carefully, Marik lifted the body, flipping him around and laying Bakura across his lap, cradling him.</p><p>“Bakura?” Marik spoke in a low tone, but hopefully loud enough for him to hear. “Bakura, can you hear me?”</p><p>No response. Bakura's eyes were still closed and he remained still. In spite of the pulse, it almost seemed like he was... no, Marik didn't dare think that. Very carefully, Marik shook him, and there was nothing.</p><p>“C'mon, wake up, you idiot.” Marik mumbled and gave mild taps to his cheek, tempted to slap, but thought better of it. “<em>Wake up</em>.”</p><p>Still no response. Marik pulled his hand back, cradling his partner tighter. What was he <em>supposed</em> to do now? Bakura was back, in his own body, but he wasn't waking up. Was he comatose? Or worse?</p><p>Laying their foreheads together, Marik sighed and brought a hand to cradle Bakura's head. “If you wake up from this, maybe I'll consider letting you make sure I don't live it down.”</p><p>Moisture dropped onto the pale cheek. Marik suddenly realized it was a tear. His own tears. He trembled, cradling Bakura close and closing his eyes. Was this it? Had all their efforts been for naught? Was he just left with his partner in a comatose, even vegetative state? That already sounded worse than him being lost to the Shadow Realm. What could he even do to help him? Go to the hospital? Get told by doctors that he is brain dead and will never wake up?</p><p>No. He couldn't say goodbye to his partner for a second time, not so soon. Not unless a lifetime passed and natural causes took him away.</p><p>How could the Gods be so cruel? To both of them, for all their lives. The Gods gave him someone who could be an equal, who understood him better than anyone, who bore the same scars, and then cruelly took him away. Like dangling a carrot just within reach of him when he was starving. Now they took Bakura away again. And for what? Just to fuck with him?</p><p>Marik continued cradling his partner, tears falling from his eyes, holding him like he would if it were any of his siblings in this state. The pain he'd felt upon seeing that Bakura was <em>gone</em> returned tenfold and his entire being wanted to collapse.</p><p>“So what's going on? Is he even alive?” Kaiba wanted to know.</p><p>Unable to answer, as if saying it would only confirm his fears, Marik just sniffed and waved him off. He didn't want to give up, he <em>had</em> to figure out what was wrong, but in the moment all he felt was despair. The tears continued to fall, some of them landing on Bakura's face. All the grieving he'd done, or rather, been doing, was resurfacing with a vengeance.</p><p>“<em>Damn it Bakura</em>, you can't do this to me. You can't leave me again, not after I just got you back. Come on, you <em>idiot</em>, you son of a bitch, you've never given up on anything in you life and you won't start now! Wake the hell up already, you can't be dead, I won't let you.” Marik croaked, his voice cracking. “Don't die on me. Don't you <em>dare.</em>”</p><p>Losing the ability to speak, he just knelt there, not caring about his aching knees. Marik cradled his partner closer, their heads nestled together and cried quietly.</p><p>He couldn't focus on anything else if he tried, his mind refused to let up on the despair. If he didn't know any better, Marik would swear all of this would just bring back his dark half.</p><p>A grunt was heard, but Marik paid it no mind.</p><p>“...Marik?”</p><p>A choked gasp escaped Marik as the voice reached his ears. No, it couldn't be, but he knew that voice anywhere. That husky, gruff overtone, the unmistakable accent. His heart leaped and his insides clenched.</p><p>Pulling his head back a little, Marik was met with Bakura's unfocused brown eyes staring back at him. Marik blinked, wide-eyed and staring down at him through his tears.</p><p>“It can't be...” Bakura said softly, reaching up and placing a hand on Marik's cheek. “Is that really you?”</p><p>“Bakura...” Marik croaked, his grip tightening. He placed a hand over Bakura's, managing a smile. “Yeah. It's me.”</p><p>“No... It can't be. The shadows are playing tricks on me again.” Bakura looked wounded, but his fingers kept caressing his cheek. “They have to be.”</p><p>“You're not in the Shadow Realm anymore, Bakura. You're here.” Marik assured him. “You came back.” <em>To me</em>.</p><p>Before Bakura could answer, Kaiba's voice sounded from behind them.</p><p>“Well, it's about time you woke up.”</p><p>Brow furrowing, Bakura lowered his hand, “Seto Kaiba?”</p><p>“That's right.” Kaiba said tersely. “I figured out what was going on and don't think I forgot about how you walked out on our duel. You can thank me by giving me a rematch. But not yet. There's someone else I'd rather defeat first.”</p><p>Marik exhaled, then scooped Bakura up off the floor, earning a sound of protest. But once he stood up, he carefully set Bakura down to his feet. It didn't take much for him to regain his balance, so Marik let go of him and stood back.</p><p>Bakura regarded Marik, still a little confused, and then touched his own face. “Why is my face wet? And where am I?”</p><p>“The Kaibacorp space station.” Kaiba responded. “Above the earth's atmosphere.”</p><p>Wiping his eyes with the back of his arm, Marik grinned and gestured to the windows. “Take a look. We're in space.”</p><p>Eyes going wide, Bakura turned to the windows, then slowly strode over to the nearest one. Marik followed, stepping up beside him, watching as Bakura gazed out at the sight. The light of the sun and the earth itself seemed to cast a soft, almost ethereal glow upon his partner's face. It was breathtaking, almost moreso than the view itself.</p><p>But maybe that was also because Bakura was <em>here</em>. Alive. They were able to experience this unique beauty together. Just as Marik could've ever hoped for.</p><p>“Now I know this can't be real.” Bakura muttered, placing a hand on the glass.</p><p>“You dumbass. This is real and you're actually here.” Marik bumped his shoulder lightly. “What's it going to take to prove it to you?”</p><p>This was probably going to be the closest they'd get to anything resembling normal, Marik realized. But that was fine. Bakura probably needed some time before he felt comfortable.</p><p>Bakura's expression was pensive and he kept staring out the window at the earth. Then finally he glanced at Marik, countenance unreadable and sighed through his nose. “I don't know.”</p><p>Reaching over, Marik gently carded his fingers through Bakura's hair. Just as soft and fluffy as he remembered it being. Bakura froze for a moment, but then seemed to accept the gesture. He turned to Marik completely, now looking uncertain. This was so strange. It was unlike him to look this way, or at least as much as he was right now. Like a lost child. None of the confidence and bravado seemed to be present at the moment. Yet Bakura was trying to simply appear indifferent, like it wasn't affecting him.</p><p>But clearly, it was.</p><p>Marik stepped closer to him, framing Bakura's face in his hands, and gently stroking the skin. Although Bakura was taken aback, he didn't resist. He instinctively brought a hand up to place over one of Marik's. The temptation was there as Marik leaned in, wanting to kiss him <em>so much</em>, but he decided against it for now. Instead he kissed the bridge of his nose tenderly. Bakura yet again froze, but then leaned into the contact a little. In the past, their kissing had only been a means of closeness and leading to something <em>far</em> more sexual. That, or when they'd kissed for the last time before Bakura entered the tomb into the Memory World.</p><p>Nonetheless, the light blush dusting Bakura's pale cheeks made it all worth it.</p><p>“Guess that means I'll have to keep proving it to you.” Marik said in a low voice.</p><p>Bakura attempted to avert his gaze, but Marik didn't let him. Their eyes met and the vulnerability was clear. Marik let go of his face, bringing a hand to brush back his bangs and pressed a kiss to Bakura's forehead. A light, nearly inaudible gasp escaped Bakura but he said nothing.</p><p>Unable to hold back any longer, Marik gently brought his arms around Bakura and pulled him close. As expected, Bakura froze. Did they ever hug? No, their embraces tended to be during sexually charged, involving making out or fucking.</p><p>To his surprise (or not?), Bakura actually hugged him back. Even <em>squeezed</em>. His arms had gone to Marik's waist, careful to avoid his scars. He buried his face in Marik's shoulder, hair tickling his cheek.</p><p>“I thought I'd never see you again.” Bakura confessed. His voice was so quiet it would've been inaudible if his mouth weren't so close to Marik's ear.</p><p>“I didn't want that to happen.” Marik murmured, running a hand through his partner's hair.</p><p>Bakura's grip on him tightened. Marik nuzzled into his hair, savouring its softness.</p><p>“I did everything you asked.” Marik added.</p><p>Pulling his head back so their eyes met, Bakura's lips pursed into a thin line as gratitude shone in his eyes amidst the lingering regret. “I know.”</p><p>The sound of Kaiba clearing his throat broke Marik out of his stupor, to which the two broke apart from each other.</p><p>“In case you forgot, this isn't some romantic destination. Now that I know it works, we can get out of here.” Kaiba stated, already turning around and heading to the door. “Let's go.”</p><p>Glancing at Bakura, who's expression was still unreadable, Marik gently took his hand and followed after Kaiba. Bakura didn't resist and even curled his hand around Marik's.</p><p>No one spoke a word, but the silence was amiable for the most part. Marik could understand that Bakura probably had a lot going on in his mind and needed to process everything. The last thing he wanted was to make things hard for him if he could help it. But it was fine, he was just relieved to have his partner back. Even if relief didn't even begin to describe who good it felt.</p><p>Of course, Marik realized, since the spell worked, he knew that Kaiba was going to go about resurrecting the Pharaoh in the same way. He had to let Bakura know at some point, but wasn't sure how to break it to him just yet. Maybe he could wait a bit, let him get settled and seek out the right opportunity to do so.</p><p>They all entered the elevator and soon descended. Although Bakura looked visibly taken aback by the sensations and the sight, he didn't say anything. Marik held his hand the entire time, squeezing occasionally.</p><p>Upon reaching the base, Kaiba led the way out, and Ryou was still waiting for them. The moment his eyes fell on Bakura, they widened, and the look on his face was a mix of awe and trepidation. When Bakura saw him, his eyes went wider and he stopped in his tracks.</p><p>“Ryou?”</p><p>At his name, Ryou perked slightly, then took a few steps forward. He managed a smile. “Hello, Spirit.”</p><p>Something seemed to awaken within Bakura as his shocked countenance melted into his usual indifference. His brow knitted slightly. “You know I'm not a spirit anymore.” He then patted his hands along himself, as it to make sure his statement was correct.</p><p>“I'm aware, yes.” Ryou waved it off, coming closer. “It'll just take getting used to addressing you by your name, which is <em>my</em> last name.”</p><p>Bakura regarded Ryou as if he didn't know what he was. He lowered his gaze slightly, closing his mouth. Whatever was going on in his head was unclear.</p><p>“Anyway, if you really have to question why I'm here, then you need to remember our last encounter.” Ryou stated, his tone firm but soft. He then held out the shopping bag in his hands. “Here, a change of clothes and a few necessities you'll need. Just until you get some shopping done.”</p><p>Taking the bag without a word, Bakura managed to look back up at Ryou, his expression still unreadable. Ryou didn't seem to mind. If anything, he was still smiling. Marik could see now, Ryou knew Bakura well enough to understand how he acted and wasn't taking it personally. It had to have felt strange for both of them to now exist in separate bodies and be in the same room together, physically.</p><p>They even seemed to be having a silent conversation. Probably having been a habit from their mind link.</p><p>Kaiba interjected again, “If you guys are done with your little reunion, it's time you got going. I have things to do and I'm not here to babysit. You can find your own way back.”</p><p>Marik turned to him and chuckled, “That's fine Kaiba, we can take it from here.”</p><p>“Good.” Kaiba looked toward Bakura. “And we're going to have our rematch. So you better be ready for it when that time comes.”</p><p>For a moment, Bakura didn't say anything. Marik glanced at him, as did Ryou, not even sure what to expect as a response. He expected, or rather, hoped, for some kind of snarky and confident response with Bakura's usual bravado. But somehow, Marik had a feeling that wouldn't come to pass. The indifferent, yet lost look on Bakura's face wasn't very promising.</p><p>So different from how he used to be. So different from the virtual hologram version.</p><p>Still, he had to be patient.</p><p>Bakura merely nodded, his countenance indifferent. “I'm aware, Kaiba.”</p><p>Kaiba nodded as well, seeming to be placated. “Don't get too cocky, either. A lot's changed since we last dueled. You better not waste my time by holding back.”</p><p>With that, he turned on his heel and headed out. Bakura didn't even respond, he just looked over toward the men and women working on the computers on either side of the walkway.</p><p>“...Well then! I suppose we should be off.” Ryou suddenly chirped. “Erm, how <em>are</em> we leaving here, Marik?”</p><p>Marik chuckled, giving a light smile. “I bought a car, Ryou. I'll drop you off at home.”</p><p>Ryou nodded, looking grateful. “That would be lovely, thank you.” He turned to Bakura, placing a hand on his arm, “Shall we?”</p><p>Bakura glanced at him, then nodded mutely.</p><p>The trio left as well, heading out into the visitor's parking lot. Yet again, Bakura was silent and his expression remained stoic. Marik felt his stomach sink and hoped, in spite of everything, he was feeling okay. As okay as he could be. He could tell Ryou was just as worried, but seemed to figure not to voice it.</p><p>That seemed to be for the best. The last thing either of them wanted was to put Bakura on the spot and have him retreat further into whatever shell he'd formed.</p><p>Marik had indeed bought a car just a couple of days before, even though he had his motorcycle. He figured it would help to have both, especially since he couldn't fit three people on his motorcycle and was not about to make it look clunky with a side car.</p><p>“I didn't tell anyone about this yet.” Ryou suddenly said as they all piled into the car.</p><p>Bakura wordlessly got into the passenger seat, but he seemed to perk slightly at what Ryou said. Marik nodded as he started up the car.</p><p>“Good thing. I don't want to deceive either of them, but I think we ought to wait for a while before we do.” Marik replied.</p><p>“I don't want to deceive them, either.” Ryou nodded. “Although, what if they see the two of you in public? Domino may be huge, but-”</p><p>It was Bakura who answered. But not in his regular voice, but rather a perfect imitation of Ryou's. “I can imitate you, remember?”</p><p>Ryou gaped, then laughed. “Oh right, of course. I almost forgot. Well, in that case...” He smirked and lowered his voice in a perfect imitation of Bakura's, “I can as well, actually.”</p><p>Marik swore he saw the tiniest hints of a smirk adorning Bakura's lips, but it was gone as quick as it came. Disheartening as it was, he didn't let it fester. The fact he was here, alive, and conscious was the most important factor. Bakura would recover on his own terms.</p><p>The drive was silent, aside from Ryou occasionally asking Bakura questions, mainly about how he physically felt, like if he was hungry, or if he needed something. Bakura responded with either one-word or short sentences, but he was physically all right. Just a bit tired. Ryou seemed satisfied, albeit still worried.</p><p>Soon they arrived at Ryou's apartment. As he got out of the car, Ryou patted Bakura's shoulder and squeezed gently.</p><p>“Welcome back, by the way.” Ryou said softly. “I know this must all be unexpected, but take all the time you need to get yourself together. If you need anything, let me know. Both of you.”</p><p>Bakura barely looked at him, but then placed his hand over Ryou's, squeezing lightly. He then let go. “Sure.”</p><p>“I'll keep you posted.” Marik promised. “We'll be at my hotel room, you have my cell number.”</p><p>Ryou nodded, then got out of the car. “Good luck.”</p><p>Marik waved to him briefly, then drove off. As expected, the drive was silent and Bakura tended to look out his window or straight ahead. His expression was still just as unreadable, his eyes betraying nothing.</p><p>Finally, they arrived back at the hotel, and Marik led the way inside. Bakura followed alongside him silently, but stuck very close. Their hands occasionally brushed, but that was about as far as it went.</p><p>When they came to the room, Marik let Bakura go in first and followed suit. He closed and locked the door behind them. After they removed their shoes, Bakura looked around the room, then gingerly removed his coat, placing it over one of the chairs by the table. He was left in that familiar striped shirt along with the light blue over shirt. The same way he'd been dressed when Marik first met him.</p><p>“Bakura,” Marik said then, “I can get you your own room if you'd prefer that.”</p><p>Bakura finally turned from the window to look at him, then shook his head. “No.”</p><p>The aversion of his gaze said everything. Marik went over to him, gently turning Bakura's head toward his. The uncertainty was lingering on Bakura's face and it made Marik's heart sink seeing him like this. So lost and uncertain of what to do.</p><p>“I can't get comfortable.” Bakura confessed, his tone raw with emotion. In a quieter voice, he added, “I can't handle another illusion of you.”</p><p>The idea that he'd probably seen so many, had been tricked or lured so many times broke Marik's heart further. Even now, Bakura still wasn't sure if this was really happening. No wonder. After everything, it was hard not to imagine the worst case scenario in his eyes.</p><p>“I know it's hard to believe.” Marik said softly, letting go of him. “But you're really here.”</p><p>Bakura didn't look convinced, but he took another step forward and reached out. He hesitated briefly, drew his hand back slightly, but then closed the distance and touched Marik's face gently. His fingers trembled as he caressed his cheek, jawline, exploring. Marik leaned into his touch, savouring the surprisingly soft feel of Bakura's nimble fingers.</p><p>A few moments passed as Bakura kept at his exploration, his eyes searching everywhere, lips firmly closed. He then brought both hands to grip at Marik's biceps, fingers squeezing lightly. Marik just watched him, now curious of what he would be doing, and feeling his heart racing.</p><p>Without a word, or so much as a warning, Bakura leaned in and kissed him. Although unsure if he should have expected it or not, Marik froze on the spot as those warm, dry lips met his own. Bakura clutched at him tighter, his lips firmly moving along his, but then he pulled back before Marik could respond.</p><p>Bakura's eyes were wide and the uncertainty was clear as day on his face. There was even a tinge of regret. He looked away, as if ashamed, shoulders sagging and letting his hands fall. Did he think this wasn't real? Was it some kind of confirmation that he was still in the Shadow Realm and experiencing an illusion?</p><p>Marik wasn't sure if this would prove it to him, but damn it, he was going to try. That and his desires fueled him forward.</p><p>Bringing a hand to Bakura's cheek, Marik gently turned his head and their gazes met. Not wasting another second, Marik kissed him. A soft sound escaped Bakura as their lips settled, going straight to Marik's heart. Gods, it felt exactly as though no time had passed. Bakura's lips were warm, although dry, and felt the same as ever before. Another sound came from Bakura, sounding more like a moan. Slowly Marik inched his hand along Bakura's head and wove into his hair. It started slow, languid, and he felt Bakura's fingers shaking as they touched his hips.</p><p>Something within them snapped.</p><p>Marik brought his arms around his partner, pulling him closer and kissing him deeper, their bodies now flush together. Following suit, Bakura's arms went around Marik's middle immediately, hands finding their way along the exposed skin of his midriff. They held each other tightly, almost teetering over as their kissing grew fierce and passionate. Whether Bakura finally realized this was real or was giving in to a perceived illusion was unclear, but it didn't matter now.</p><p>More moans escaped Bakura, spurring Marik on even more as he savoured the touch, taste, smell and <em>feel </em>of his partner. Something he'd been so sure he'd never feel again. No doubt about it, Bakura kissed exactly as he always did. Probably moreso now.</p><p>Taking some steps, Marik backed Bakura up against the nearest wall and pinned him there. It reminded him of their first kiss. In Bakura's room on the Kaibacorp blimp during Battle City... How they'd made out fiercely, Marik pinning Bakura to the nearest wall in doing so.</p><p>Their lips clashed and soon they dipped their tongues into each other's mouths just as fiercely. Marik drank in every taste and sound Bakura made, relishing it all. Sighs of what sounded like relief sounded from Bakura anytime they took a moment between kisses before reattaching their lips.</p><p>Soon their kisses became gentle and languid. Marik slipped a hand up Bakura's shirt, needing to touch his soft, warm skin. Bakura followed suit, his fingers stroking along Marik's exposed midriff. They kissed softly, holding each other tenderly.</p><p>After some time, Marik pulled back, to which Bakura let out a needy sound of protest. A tiny smile etched at Marik's lips as he lay their foreheads together, gazing into Bakura's dark eyes.</p><p>“Bakura, Gods I <em>missed you</em>.” Marik confessed in a whisper.</p><p>With his countenance filling with regret, Bakura held tighter to him. “I missed you, too.” In a quieter voice, he added, “I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry.”</p><p>Marik smiled all the more, kissing the bridge of his nose. “I know.”</p><p>They kissed, holding tightly to each other as Marik lifted up his partner and carried him to the bed. There, they fell upon it without breaking their liplock. Eventually, Marik's hand found Bakura's, and their fingers intertwined.</p><p>Nothing else mattered other than the fact that they were together again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was indeed inspired by the duel Kaiba had with the AI of Atem in the movie. :P I couldn't help it. Plus an actual duel between Marik and Bakura would be SO interesting, don't you think? I also wish the duel between Kaiba and Bakura wasn't cut short! Wasn't that a fun episode?? I liked how Bakura held his own very well and Kaiba was genuinely getting into it! I knew beforehand it wasn't conclusive, but it was still disappointing it ended so soon! I still wonder, who would've won?? No doubt I know Kaiba would want a rematch!</p><p>Okay, elephant in the room. What was with Ryou? Well I know in the movie he expressed he had trauma from when he'd gotten the Millennium Ring, which I found peculiar since that was more anime-based. In the manga, from what I've heard, he not only didn't hate or fear Bakura, but also willingly took the Ring back. Granted, Takahashi has sometimes admitted he forgot some things, which I chalk it up to for the most part. That and, well, it was Diva telling the story of the encounter, right? So who's to say he didn't twist it around quite a bit since he hated Bakura? That's my theory, anyway. And maybe Ryou kept certain things to himself? :O</p><p>It's kind of wonky, but it's just my silly headcanons, I like the idea of Ryou and Bakura being friends/brotherly figures. XP Sue me.</p><p>Want some music? This tune was what I had in mind while Marik was cradling Bakura's lifeless body. :'3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz-tOLvN4C0</p><p>Will there be more to this series? Well, I have ideas in the works, but I won't make immediate promises. We'll see what happens! :) For now, we have reunions regarding our Puzzleshipping and Thiefshipping boys! ^w^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>